Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic Orbing is the rare ability, used to move or teleport objects with your mind. It is a combination of Orbing and Telekinesis. While originally a rare power, It has become a somewhat common power among Whitelighter-Witches. Usage There are three ways to use this power: *Teleport objects as well as powers from one location to another. *Move object as well as powers with orbs. *Teleport and then move objects/powers in a desired direction. Variations of Telekinetic Orbing There are two variation of Telekinetic Orbing; teleporting and moving objects. A skilled a user will be able to use both variation in quick succession; Paige was once able to call for a Auger Shell and send it flying without ever touching it, by giving it mental orders where to go. Orb Objects A variation of the power used to teleport/orb objects from one location to another by having the user literally say the name of the object. The object will disappear in a glow of orbs only to appear again in a glow of orbs in another location (most commonly the users hand) a moment later. However, if the user do not know the name of the object, he or she can still orb it by using a name which describes it. Paige has used these descriptions "pointy thing" or "icky stuff" to call objects, and the objects comes to her.The Seven Year Witch and Hyde School Reunion Move Objects A variation of the power used to move objects by having the user literally say the name of the object and glide it through the air with orbs. Paige once sent a metal bar flying into two Thorn Demons by stating its name as ugly metal thing. This was the closest the power ever came in resembling actual telekinesis. By 2005 she was able to lift and throw two demons into walls. However, Paige normally use this variation to redirect powers. In Season 9, Paige is able to move things without calling out a name, but by commanding them to move in a certain way: for example; moving a demon out of her way by shouting "clear a path!" Advancements to Phoebe.]]Some users will eventually out-grow the limitation of having to verbally state the name of an object to orb or move it. They will eventually be able to do orb or move things with their mind, alone. The user of this "form" will also be able to orb bigger and heavier objects, such as a car or a large rock. Paige is a prime example of someone who's ability has advanced. While in Limbo, she was able to orb the Dragon blade to her, by holding out her hand and mentally called for it. season 4 episode, Enter the Demon She was also able to send the blade into Phoebe's hand by will alone. In Season 9, Paige was able to move Prue across a room without saying her name. Strength When Paige Matthews first developed this power she had to teleport objects, usually into her hand, before she could move/direct them into the direction she wants. However, as she became more comfortable with her power, she found that could move things without having to teleport them and could stop objects/powers in mid-air and move/send them back into the direction it came from. In the beginning, the user will only be able to orb small objects. As their power progresses, so does the size of the objects they can orb. This power will not work on Excalibur, but only if the wielder resists the power. Powers developed from Telekinetic Orbing back home.]] Remote Orbing This is the ability to orb other people from one place to another. The user can merely wave their hand, and send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. Paige's powers has advanced to this level by 2005. Both adult and baby Chris has this power and seem to have perfect control over it from childhood. Elders also have this powers and were the first to display it. Orb-Shield The power to create spheres of telekinetic energy that can protect or contain things within and repel outside threats. Paige develops this ability in the Charmed comics. The hybrid aspect of her telekinetic ability also applies to this power, causing the shield to materialize as a sphere of concentrated orbs. Users Notes *All of Piper and Leo's children have this power. *This power is common among Whitelighter-Witches. *Paige Matthews is the first being to have ever displayed this power.season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 1 *Paige is also the first Warren/Halliwell witch to have this power. *Elders may also possess this ability, as Leo used it in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. Elders have frequently used Remote Orbing as well. *This is the last power that appeared on the show. It was used to vanquish a Darklighter.season 8 episode, Forever Charmed See Also *Telekinesis *Orbing *Conjuration *Apportation Notes and References Category:Powers